


Larry-oke 10: New friends

by SRassier



Series: Larry-oke [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Humor, Karaoke, Larry could not be more confused, Season 2 compliant (sort of), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: The Hargreeves have been missing for six weeks. Larry is concerned. When he finds out where they have been, he's confused. It's OK though, because confused Larry is the best Larry.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus/Original Character(s)
Series: Larry-oke [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717192
Kudos: 13





	Larry-oke 10: New friends

**Author's Note:**

> Song list for those who would like to sing along.
> 
> Big Yellow Taxi by Joni Mitchell  
> Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce'  
> No Rain by Blind Melon  
> Let It Be by The Beatles  
> Regulate by Warren G and Nate Dogg  
> To All the Girls I Loved Before by Willie Nelson and Julio Iglesias  
> Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil Kim, Mya, and Pink

Larry considered himself a pretty easy-going guy. He tried not to get too worked up about things he had no control over. He had a low stress level and didn’t fret too much about other’s lives. Tonight, however, he was very worried about a whole group of people. 

It had been six weeks since he had heard a singular peep out of the Hargreeves. It was like they disappeared off the face of the planet. It had been over two years since he had met the strange family and since then, at least a couple of them had been at Larry-oke every single week. He was trying his best to concentrate on setting up for the weekly show when Stacy strolled over. “Hey Larry, any word?”  
“No. Nothing. It’s so weird. I even stopped by their house and it seems like no one lives there.”  
“Man, I hope they send word soon. Poor Anthony.” Anthony had been in a bit of a rut since Klaus disappeared without so much as a note. “He’s sure that something horrible happened because he and Klaus were pretty serious. He swears that he would never leave without saying anything.”  
“Yeah.” Larry finished up by putting the microphones on their stands. “I even actually miss the weird texts Five would send me in the middle of the night.”  
“We are not talking about him.” Stacy crossed her hands across her chest and huffed.  
“Why?”  
“Because I slept with a guy who now looks like a 13-year-old. It’s totally creepy.”  
“Yeah, but he looked like an adult when you did it so…”  
“We are not talking about it.” She turned on her heels and walked back to the bar.

Just as she rounded the corner of the bar, the door swung open and in walked The Hargreeves. Larry stood, mouth agape simply watching the family trudge through the bar to their regular table much like a funeral procession. He made eye contact with Stacy and she was already grabbing her phone, no doubt texting Anthony to get down to the bar…now.

Larry checked his watch and saw that he had a few minutes. He walked over to the table to find out what the hell was happening.

“Uh, hey guys.”  
“Hey Larry.” Luther, Allison, and Klaus muttered while the others sat in silence.  
Larry realized that he was going to have to ask. “Where the hell have you guys been?”  
The siblings nervously glanced around at each other, hoping someone would come up with something. Finally, Five spoke up. “The 60s.”  
“I’m sorry, It sounded like you said the 60s.”  
“Yeah. We were pretty much scattered from 1960 to 1963.”  
“Yeah, who’s fault was that?” Diego growled.  
“I apologized for that!” He turned back to Larry. “After the assassination, I tried to get us back to when we left, but I think six weeks is pretty good.”  
Allison whispered, “Considering your track record.”

Larry waited for a moment before asking Five, “Did you say assassination?”  
“Yeah. Kennedy. We had to fix the timeline.”  
“Fix?” Larry was confused. “But Kennedy was assassinated.”  
“Yeah.” Five’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re welcome.”

Larry’s shock was interrupted by Emily rushing over, “Oh my God! Where have you guys been?” Larry just shook his head in a warning. She took the hint and after observing the family decided to change topics. “Hey! Delores is back!”  
Five, who’s arm was already around the mannequin, pulled her closer while scowling. Allison leaned over to Emily who had sat next to her. “We’re not mentioning it.”  
“Ok,” Larry decided he had enough weird for the moment. “I’ve got to get started.” He bolted up on stage and grabbed a mic for his intro.

He felt like his enthusiasm wasn’t quite there when he started. “Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to Hannigan’s bar and this is…”  
“LARRY-OKE!!”  
“That’s right, it’s your old pal Larry, ready to spin some tunes so you can spit some lyrics. There are books at a few of the tables, but if you don’t see something you want, let me know…I may just have a surprise up my sleeve for you!”

He called up someone who launched right into a fun Journey number and soon the atmosphere in the bar lightened up a bit. He even got a few slips from the Hargreeves and soon Vanya was up singing Big Yellow Taxi by Joni Mitchell. When she was done, she quickly joined the table of ladies that immediately started bombarding her with questions.

Up next was Emily and Allison. During their performance of Lady Gaga and Beyonce’s Telephone, Larry headed over to the bar to grab a water. As he was waiting for the drink, Five sidled up beside him and addressed Stacy. “Whiskey please.” Stacy froze for a moment, looking at him but shook it off and poured him his drink. He took it and smiled at a woman sitting at the bar, tipping his drink in a toast as the woman did everything in her power to avoid his gaze. Larry recognized her as the woman from their birthday party who disappeared with Five up to his room. The teen simply shrugged and turned around.

Larry watched the time traveler as he walked back to his seat and noticed no less than six women who actively avoided making eye contact with the now incredibly young looking Five. He thought to himself that it was going to be a while before things were back to normal.

He got back up to his desk and called Klaus to the stage. As he jumped into a half hearted ‘No Rain’ by Blind Melon, the door flung open and Anthony rushed in. The moment they saw each other, Klaus abandoned the song and nearly jumped off the stage into the bartender’s arms. The two disappeared and Larry didn’t see them for the rest of the night.

As Larry was half listening to a real shitty version of the Beatles’ Let it Be, the door opened and in walked a very strange looking couple. He noticed the height difference first. The woman was a very tall older woman wearing a lavender wool coat. Her companion was quite the opposite. He couldn’t have stood more than 5 feet. His posture and what Larry deemed was a lack of a neck made the stuffy man in a suit look even smaller. 

What Larry was not prepared for was when he heard Diego call out with more enthusiasm than Larry thought the brooding Hargreeves was capable of, “Herbie!! Dot!! Over here!!” Larry watched with his jaw on the floor as the knife wielding, leather clad, vigilante waved his arms and smiled, actually smiled, as the couple saw him and waved back, purposefully strolling over to the table to join the family. When they got there, Larry was ready to pack up and go home at the sight of Diego and the small man doing what could only be called a secret handshake.

Larry saw Diego and the man pouring through one of the song books and for the first time in a long time he was truly excited to see what someone would pick to sing. The entire time, he watched the woman flip through a book and every few pages point to a song and look hopefully at Five who simply snapped something at her and tried hard to ignore her.

Finally, Diego brought up the painstakingly chosen duet and Larry could not possibly be happier. He immediately fast tracked it to the next song, cued up the music, and sat back to enjoy the show.

Larry had heard Diego rap before, so as he dove into the first verse of Regulate by Warren G, it flowed exactly like he expected it. What really got the bar to their feet was when the little man (Herb, Larry was later informed.) busted out his best Nate Dogg, singing, “Just hit the east side of the L.B.C. On a mission trying to find Mr. Warren G. Seen a car full of girls ain't no need to tweak All of you hoes know what's up with 213.” And just like that, Herb became the hero that Larry-oke didn’t know it needed. When the duo ended the rap, the entire bar erupted in cheers and Diego and Herb strutted back to their seats. 

Next up was Luther and Ben. They made an announcement that this was dedicated to Five and the young man stared daggers at his brothers as they gave a sappy performance of ‘To All the Girls I Loved Before,’ by Willie Nelson and Julio Iglesias. When the song was over, he could hear Five look at his still living brother, now back to being several heads taller than him, “I will kill you in your sleep.”

Larry called up one of his regulars to sing a lovely Dolly Parton tune and during the performance, Larry cruised over to the Hargreeves table and sat next to Delores. “You singing tonight?”  
“No.” Five glared at Delores before continuing. “She won’t sing with me until I throw mozzarella sticks over here a bone.” He jabbed a thumb in Dot’s direction as she was eating said cheese stick. She smiled and waved at Larry before mumbling over her food, “I’ve been trying to get this grumpy puss to sing with me all night!”  
“Come on man, sing with her.”  
“Nope.” He simply sat pouting, acting like the teen his body made him look like. “If she wants to sing, she can find a new partner.”  
“That’s a great idea!” Five scrunched up his face as she brought Allison into the conversation. “We should do an all girls song!”  
Allison looked at five and smirked. “Yeah, lets do it!”

Five minutes later, Larry was looking over his desk at the strangest girl group he had ever seen. He took his cue and started the song out for them by rapping, Where's all my soul sistas? Lemme hear ya'll flow, sistas.” The group then answered him by singing, “Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.”

Dot was up first, and she had a pretty decent voice as she sang the Mya verse. Up next was Vanya, and the awkward shy girl he remembered when they first met was completely gone as she did her best Pink impression during the next verse.

Larry nearly spit out his drink as the Lil Kim rap came, or more appropriately, the music played behind dead silence as Delores gave it her all. Wrapping it all up with style was Allison belting out her best Christina and nailing it. 

When the song was over, the ladies went back to their seats waving and absorbing all the praise being laid on them. Allison put Delores back down next to Five and he just stared at her in shock.

The show wrapped up nicely and Larry bid goodnight to his regulars as everyone piled out of the bar. Five trudged passed, holding Delores precariously out in front of him, looking at her as if she grew a second head. Allison and Dot were chatting as they walked by, followed by Diego and Herb. The two unlikely pals stopped to invite Larry to poker night, and he figured what the hell and accepted the invitation. Diego put his arm around Herb, and they left Larry wondering what the Hargreeves had in store for him next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap. Larry-oke number TEN!! Also, in case you were all wondering (I know you were), Telephone marks the 100th song sang at Larry-oke. Thanks a bunch for everyone who has stuck with it. Herb and Diego rapping was a gift for all of you.
> 
> As always, comments and song suggestions are welcome/needed.


End file.
